Catching Feelings
by skyscraper13
Summary: A Demi and Joe arranged marriage story.
1. Catching feelings

Demi opened the door trying not to make much noise, She was coming back home from her friend, Selena's birthday party which she went to straight from school. She tried to be extra quiet so she didn't have to wake up at mid night because of Demi.

Demi walked in to the kitchen to put her keys on the counter when she saw her mom sitting on one of the stools behind the counter. The dim light from the backyard was enough for Demi to see that her mom was staring into space, thinking.

"Mom?" Demi asked.

"Demi….I need to talk to you"

Demi's mind started thinking of what her mom wanted to talk about that it was so important that it had to be done right now at twelve in the morning. Her mind started going through all the things she had done wrong that would make her mom mad.

"I'm sorry about your scarf. I didn't realize my pen was broken until I had already gotten a few drops of ink on it."

"It's not about the Scarf, Demi. This is something serious.''

The nervousness on Demi's face was taken over by confusion now. She reached for her Mother's hand.

"What happened, Mom?"

Demi's Mom handed her the paper from under her right elbow which Demi hadn't noticed. She switched on the lights and started reading it. Her face was now turning more and more white by every passing second. By the time she finishes reading it she was so pale that it looked as if the girl had seen a ghost except she now had tears forming in her eyes.

"What is this mom?"

"My reports…..It's a tumor. The doctors said I'll need surgery as soon as possible but there's only a fifty percent chance I'll make it through. If the surgery is successful I'll be okay If it doesn't ….."

Demi's mother didn't want to finish the sentence. Not because she was terrified herself but she couldn't imagine what would happen to Demi if she died. There was No one to care for her.

Demi hugged her mother tightly and cried in her arms who were also silently crying. They both stayed like that for quite a while until around 4 am when Demi's Mom told her to go to bed.

The Next morning Demi woke up not wanting to get of her bed until the events from last night replayed in her head and made a few tears slide down her cheeks. She got up eventually. Took a shower and threw on a pair of sweat pants. She sighed as she looked at the dark circles under her eyes from the continuous crying from last night. She wore her matching hoodie and went downstairs to find her mom sitting in the same position as last night except now she wasn't dressed in a night gown.

"Demi!" Her mom said as she saw her coming towards her.''

"I love you Mom." Demi said as she wrapped her hands around her mother.

"I love you too baby and I need you to do something for me.''

''What?'' Demi said as she took a seat on the stool next to her mother.

"My surgery's next week. If something happens to me you can't stay alone. I've talked to my friend Denise and we came up with something…..Her son, Joe just got finishes college and started working in the family business. He's young and I trust Denise with you…"

"What are you talking about Mom?" Demi said interrupting her Mother.

"I want you guys to get married, He agreed and I really think they'll take care of you. I've known them for years. I trust them."

"What?" Demi said extremely shocked. That's all she could say. She was trying to take in everything her mother just said to her.

"Please, Demi…Consider it my last wish."

"**Consider it my last wish" **These words made Demi look at the situation differently. She could see why her mother said that. She thought of everything for a few minutes and then nodded her head tears threatening to leave her eyes. If that was Her mother's last wish was Demi was going to do it even if it meant never getting to fall in love or marry someone she loved. Her mother was more important than any of that.

…...

Demi was getting dressed in her bedroom with Selena. She had spent the past 2 hours bawling

And finally started getting ready. She was going to meet her "future husband" today. She wasn't excited at all. In fact she was the exact opposite. Sad, Nervous and scared. She was feeling nauseous all day long and it was getting worse. Selena did Demi's makeup and her hair and by the time she was ready it was 8:49. Selena hugged Demi and told her she would call her later.

The door bell rang shortly after Selena left. Demi's Mother opened the door for their guests and led them into the living room. She saw a couple in their mid-forties and two handsome guys who were dressed nicely in dress shirts and black pants. One of them was wearing a black lose tie. Demi was relieved she wasn't over dressed like she thought she was in her red knee length dress and matching red sandals. Demi's thoughts were interrupted by the women who she guessed was her mother's friend.

"You must be Demi." She said as she hugged Demi.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you" Demi said nervously.

It's nice to meet you too sweetie, you were only 5 when I last saw you. You've grown into a beautiful young lady."

Demi shyly smiled at her in return. She introduced Demi to her husband, Paul and Her sons, Joe and Nick. The elders were talking while Nick, Joe and Demi sat in awkward silence. Demi thinking about her what was happening made her even more sad…..If that was even possible.

"Let's go to the dining room." Said Demi's mother.

Demi wasn't eating. She was just playing with the food in her plate contributing to the conversation only when asked a question and even that she answered with a "yes" or "no".

When everyone had finished dinner Dianna asked Demi to show Joe her room and to try to  
"get to know each other."

Demi let out a sigh and without arguing she got up and started walking to her room making sure Joe was following her.

Demi sat on her bed ad Joe took a seat opposite her. After a few seconds Joe called someone.

"I know, but it's not my fault Taylor! My dad would only give me the company if I get married to someone he picked for me." Joe tried to whisper the last part but Demi still heard it.

Demi didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She was thinking about what he just said. He was marrying her because his dad was making him but that was pretty much the same reason Demi was getting married to her.

"So…..How old are you?" Joe asked.

"umm I'm 19. You?''

"23"

After a few more minutes of silence Demi decided to speak. She sighed heavily and started her sentence

"Look..I heard what you said on the phone and I don't really have a problem with that, I mean we're both doing this because we have to. We can get married and go back to living like we are now." Demi said not sure if she should've said what she just did.

"I Agree…..except you do know we have to live together right?''

''Yeah but I was hoping I wouldn't have to all the time."

"Can we be friends? I mean we are helping out so…"

"Yeah" Demi said with a smile. The first one since her mother told her about her surgery.

"Joe" he said as he extended his hand towards Demi.

"Demi"' she said shaking his extended hand.

Joe looked at his phone from his other hand. "My mom's going home. Bye…..and Thank you for understanding" He said looking from his phone to Demi.

"You're welcome." Demi replied as they made their way downstairs.

Demi said goodbye to Joe's mother Denise, Paul and the two brothers as they left the house.

**I'll post the next chapter soon. x**


	2. Never grow up

It had been a week since the Jonas came over at Demi's for dinner first time. They came over again 2 days later to decide a date for the wedding. They decided it was September 26th, which was after 2 days and a day before Demi's mother's surgery.

"No, Demi! You will go. Joe's picking you up in an hour and you will find your wedding dress with him. How can you not even be a little bit excited about YOUR wedding?" Dianna said clearly pissed at her daughter.

"It's not my choice mom! I'M BEING FORCED INTO THIS." Demi snapped back.

That made Dianna look guilty. "I wouldn't do this if it wasn't my only choice, Demi. I just want you to be happy."

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. Can I at least take Sel along? She's in my room." Demi said doing her puppy dog pout. It always worked.

"yeah." Dianna said laughing at Demi.

A few minutes later Joe arrived in his black Mercedes. Demi got in the front seat because her mother was looking while Selena got in the back.

"Hey." Joe said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hey…I brought my friend Selena along, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Hey Selena, nice to meet you." Joe said flashing her a smile while parking the car.

''Hi, nice to meet you too." Selena said. The small talk continued while they walked into the mall. Selena and Demi started picking out a dress while Joe sat on a stool next to one of the dressing rooms. It looked like he was texting someone. Demi finally picked out an outfit and went into a dressing room to try it on.

"uh..Joe, tell Demi I'm going to look at some accessories on the other side, I'll be right back."

"Okay." He said while not looking up from his cell phone.

"Selena?" Demi called out from one of the dressing rooms. When no one answered she poked her head out from the door.

"She went to look at the accessories…what happened?" joe said.

"Oh…umm I can't zip the back of my dress on my own." Demi said turning red from embarrassment.

"Uhh..I'll help you…if you want." Joe said feeling awkward. Demi nodded in response.

Joe went inside the dressing room, moved her hair to the side and zipped the dress up. When he was done he looked at Demi in the mirror and he couldn't stop looking. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Joe blurted out and Demi blushed and gave him a small smile in return. He mentally kicked himself later for staring at her like that. He had a girlfriend.

Soon Selena and Demi were done shopping for everything. They got tux for Joe and then chose a cake and flower arrangements for the wedding. None of them were too interested. They dropped Selena home after that because her mom wanted her home early. They just had to do one last thing now. Pick out wedding rings. They entered a shop and started looking for wedding rings. Demi looked through through the rings in front of her until one of them caught her eye. It was very elegant. Simple yet flashy. A medium diamond in the middle with two small ones on both sides. Joe saw Demi looking at it and smirked.

"Can I see that one, please?" Joe said to the employee while Demi looked at him surprised.

"Check if the size is okay, sir." The employee told Joe as he nodded in response. He grabbed the ring and extended his hand in front of Demi for her to put her hand in it. He put the ring on Demi's ring finger.

"The size is okay. I'll take it, how much?" Joe asked the employee

"$ 2995, Sir." Joe replied.

"Joe, that's too much. There are other rings here too." Demi said before she was interrupted by Joe.

"Demi, its fine. You like it, right?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah, thank you." Demi said.

Since Joe wasn't very much into rings he left it to Demi to pick one for him. Demi chose a smile one with 5 very little enjoined diamonds in the middle. Joe liked it. They had done everything for the wedding which was the day after tomorrow. Thinking about it made them both extremely nervous. Joe dropped Demi home around 11. Demi was tired but when she tried sleeping she couldn't. She wasn't ready to get married yet. Not ready to lose her mother yet. Not ready to grow up. She didn't want any of that. She went into her mother's room and fell asleep with her like she used to when she was younger.

The next day was a lazy day. Demi had told her mother she wanted to spend it with her and only her and they did. They made breakfast together. Talked and watched movies. After dinner Dianna was sitting on the couch with Demi's head on her lap. Both of them quiet. Thinking and just enjoying the moment. Demi wanted to stay like this forever. She felt the tears coming but pushed them back. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to stay strong for her Mom.

Demi was sleeping as selena entered her room.

"Wake up sleepy ass, it's yo wedding!" Selena screamed.

Demi sat up with her eye's still closed. ''Get the fuck outaa my room, women." She said in a sleepy voice

"Make me, Bitch." Selena challenged as she jumped on Demi's bed and started tickling her.

"Fine, fine. I'm up!" Demi said throwing her hands in the air defeated.

"You're such a drama queen." Selena said smiling at her as Demi let out a giggle.

Demi took a bath and then Selena got in her bridesmaid dress. She helped Demi into hers and waited for the hair stylist and makeup artist to arrive. They were done soon and went to the church. There weren't many people as both families wanted a small wedding.

"I'm so nervous, Sel…I think I'm going to faint."

"Don't be. It will be over soon and I'll be right behind you."

The music started to play as Selena's dad led Demi down the aisle. She never knew her own father but he was always there for her. He loved her like he loved Selena. Demi was looking and didn't see Joe staring at her. He thanked God for that. Selena's dad gave Demi's hand to Demi and then the priest started to talk.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Do you, (Joseph Adam Jonas), take (Demetria Devonne Lovato), to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death?

"I Do.'' Joe replied still looking at Demi.

And do you, (Demetria Devonne Lovato), take (Joseph Adam Jonas), to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death?

"I-I do.'' Demi says looking up at Joe for a second.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

They exchange rings

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Demi looks up nervous and notices Joe debating on whether or not to do it. She lightly nods and Joe kisses her. Not a very long one but enough to assure the relatives that it's real.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Jonas


	3. I Think I'm falling for you

The crowd stood up and clapped for them as they walked down the **aisle **and got into Joe's car. They both sat there not saying a word to each other until Demi decided to break the awkward silence.

"Where are we going?" Demi asked not making eye contact

"To our house." Joe answered

"Our house?" Demi asked making a confused face.

"Mom and Dad bought us a new one because they think we need a separate one. Your Mom already sent all your things there and I've been living there from the last 2 days so my stuff is there too. '' Joe explained.

"Oh." Demi said taking it all in.

Demi fell asleep after that. The day was exhausting. When they reached their house Joe started shaking her a bit so she would wake up. She woke up almost right away. Demi got out of the car and was now staring at the beautiful house that was apparently hers. It was quite big.

"Wow." Demi said walking towards it slowly. Mostly because her dress wouldn't let her walk faster.

"Wait till you see the inside." Joe smirked

"I think I need to get out of this dress first.''

''Let's go change first, then."

Joe started going upstairs. Not remembering Demi was in a dress she could hardly walk in let alone climb stairs.

"Ummm…Is the room upstairs? I can't climb stairs in this thing.'' Demi asked Joe

"Yeah…I'll carry you up..come on." Joe said nervously.

Demi was about to refuse the offer but she realized that was the only way she was going upstairs right now.

"Okay.'' She said as picked her up to take her upstairs.

When they got to the room he carefully sat her down on the bed. Demi was now looking around the room. It was very big. There was a huge master bed in the middle which she was sitting on. The floor was wooden. There was a big dressing table in front of the bed with some of Demi's things on it and some new things too. On the other side were 3 sofas. A two seater in the middle and two one seater on both sides. In the middle was a brown coffee table and in front of it was a huge flat screen TV. The room was done in red, beige and brown and everything looked pretty expensive.

" I love it." Demi said.

''Glad you do, I'll tell mom. She did everything.''

Demi made her way to what looked like a bathroom. There was a long walking closet with mirrors and cupboards on both side and then the huge bathroom. Demi got into the shower. When she got out to find her clothes in the closet she didn't see her clothes but new ones. She looked through the new ones and finally found some of hers and luckily her favorite pajama shorts were there. She got into them and just before leaving the dressing room she broke down crying, sliding against the door, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Demi? Are you okay?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Demi said wiping her tears.

She wiped her face and entered the room.

"What happened? You were crying?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Demi? Remember how we said we'll be friends? Now please just tell me what's wrong. We're friends right?

"What do you expect me to do, Joe? I am married to a complete stranger at the age of 16 and my mom might die tomorrow. No one expects their life to turn out this way."

"Look, I'm really sorry you have to go through this but-" Joe's phone starts ringing and he turns it off when he sees his girlfriend, Ashley calling. "What I'm trying to say here is that sometimes things in life just happen. They might seem terrible at the time and not even work out with time but they lead to something better and we just have to pray for your mom. That's all we can do, and it helps. It really does.''

Demi looks up at Joe through her tears and whispers a thanks to him, she then walks over to the bed and tries to sleep. Joe turns off the lights too and get's in the bed on the other side facing the wall keeping a fair distance between him and Demi who was facing the other wall.

The next day they both wake up early and get dressed for the hospital. They tell them that hey are going to start Demi's mom's surgery soon and they may talk to her before it.

Joe went in first and Demi's mother told him to take care of her daughter and to promise to never hurt her. Joe promised her and then he left her and Demi alone to talk. Dianna, made Demi promise that she would try her best to stay happy with Joe, she then gave her a letter that was only to be opened if she didn't make it.

Soon it was time for the surgery and Demi started sobbing more. Joe dragged her out of the room after she hugged her mom before they took her for surgery.

Demi and Joe had been waiting outside the operation theatre for 6 hours now and Demi had fallen asleep on Joe's shoulder after hours of crying.

The doctors came out of the operation theatre and one of them came towards them and told them the surgery was successful but they couldn't see Diana till tomorrow morning. Demi still hadn't woken up so Joe nudged her and told her what the doctor said. Demi hugged Joe relieved when she heard the news which surprised Joe but he still hugged back. Demi couldn't really understand why she hugged Joe but she pulled out of the hug.

"Do you want to eat something? You haven't eaten anything in so long."

''Ummm I guess. Yeah.''

"Let's go eat at this restraint, It's only 2 minutes away from here.''

''Okay.''

Demi and Joe walked into the restraint and ordered their food. They were now sitting in silence which Demi broke first.

"Thank You, Joe. You didn't have to be so nice to me and deal with my crap last night or even stay at the hospital with me especially since you have a girlfriend you could be with."

"It's really no problem and umm I broke up with her."

"What?...Why?" Demi asked surprised.

''Demi, I really wanna give this a chance. I know we are young and this was arranged but that doesn't mean it can't work. You're a really nice girl and I already promised your mother that I would take care of you and keep you happy So can we give this a shot?"


	4. Heart Attack

Demi's eyes widened, "What?"

"Can we give this a shot?" Joe said, again.

"Joe, we don't even really know each other."

"Then let's start by getting to know each other."

"I don't know….."

"Look, Demi. We'll have to live together for a pretty long time and I mean, this could work out plus we've got nothing to lose. If it doesn't work out we can just go back to being friends."

"I guess, but let's just start by getting to know each other first and take it slow."

"Okay! 20 questions?" Joe said with a smirk

"You're kidding, right? What are we? 12?''

"I'll go first. Favourite colour?" Joe said laughing a little

"Purple, my turn! What was the first thing you thought when we first met? Answer honestly.''

"I thought you were a little too beautiful for a high school student."

"Are you flirting with me?'' Demi said with a cocky smile

"It's called being honest." Joe said returning a smile matching, Demi's

''Thanks, Joe. I had fun, today. Maybe you're not as boring as I thought you were.''

''Welcome, Demi. We can go on another date this Friday since I'm not working late that day."

"Date? Woaah! This wasn't a date, dude."

"Sure it wasn't.'' Joe said clearly amused by the conversation again.

Demi slapped Joe's arm.

"Ouch!" Joe screamed a little pretending like it actually hurt

Demi squeezed her eyes because of the sun light from the window in front of her. She yawned and opened her eyes and felt an arm on her, she turned around to find out that Joe had his arm around her which made her feel a little weird. She tried to get out of his grasp without waking him up but ended up waking him up. Joe quickly removed his hand and scratched the back of his head, Demi got out of bed and walked into her closet avoiding the awkwardness. Demi spent a good 45 minutes in the shower and getting dressed. Demi opened the door to find Joe still in bed watching TV. She sat on the stool in front of her dressing table drying her hair.

"Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"um I get back to work today, are you going back to school today, too?"

"Yeah, I've already missed a lot of work at school."

"Okay, I'll drive you to school, just let me get ready."

Joe came in 2o minutes later in the room with wet hair and no shirt on. He brushed his hair in front of the mirror when Demi looked up from zipping up her boots. She couldn't get her eyes off of him. He had a six pack and the water from the shower still on his chest made it look even hotter. Demi 's throat went dry. Joe grabbed his shirt from the side and buttoned it and that's when Demi finally looked away from him.

Joe picked Demi up from school on his way back home and Demi went in the kitchen to make Pasta for both of them. They ate while having a friendly conversation.

''Demi, I'm going to go swim, wanna come?"

''Yeah, just let me go change into my swim suit."

Demi came out to the swimming pool after a few minutes and stared tanning, she was wearing a plain black bikini with little studs on it, she looked perfect and Joe tried not to stare at her even if it was hard to do so.

"Demi, come in the water."

"No way."

"Please?

"I'm not coming."

"Okay, can you give me my towel?''

Demi grabbed the blue towel from the other chair and went in to give it to Joe but he grabbed her hand instead and pulled her in, he then started laughing.

"I hate you, Joe." She said slapping his arm continuously.

Joe was still laughing as he held both her arms to stop her from hitting him.

"Hey, it was funny."

"Whatever."

Joe and Demi were staring into each other's eyes and Joe started leaning in a bit until he kissed her removing his hand from her arm and placing it on her face. Demi kissed him back and he took this as her approval and put his other hand on her waist pushing her against the swimming pool wall.


End file.
